Eirene
Eirene is a character from Earth-68. She first appears in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. Appearance Eirene is a teenage girl, with blond hair and grey eyes. She lives in Ancient Greece, of the lower class, and wears a worn out brown peplos, a tubular dress. In Dimension 23, she is 17, almost 18. She wears an archeologist excavation outfit. Personality Eirene is a wise and intelligent character, due to her obsession of having plans and knowing things ahead of time. She is curious, wanting to see the world, the main reason that she's travelling with John. As others from her time, she has an extreme dislike and distrust for all aliens. She dislikes Rook simply because he is an alien, and does not listen to him. She seems to have no problems with killing, as she stabbed a man and killed him with no noticable remorse. She is in love with John, which she blames on the intervention of Aphrodite, goddess of love. However, she accepts it, and doesn't want John to leave. Abilities She has enhanced intelligence, due to being a daughter of Athena. She's the only one who's made the connection that John's powers had nothing to do with the Greek gods, what John said his powers came from. She has obtained a knife for self defense, and has been seen skilled using it. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) She lives in Ancient Greece, living on her aunt and uncle's farm. She is attacked by a Vulpimancer, then saved by John. He stays the night, and Eirene begs for him to take her with him, as she says she "didn't belong there", on the farm. John takes her along. She travels with John and Rook all across Greece, and into the Sea of Monsters. She is eventually captured by the Titans, as a trap for John. It's revealed during this time that she is a daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. After being rescued, she joins in the battle against the Titan army. She is killed in battle by a Sludgepuppy, defending John. After her death, John goes into an extreme rage, traveling to the Underworld and fighting Hades to bring her back to life. He failed, however. When the universe is shattered and the souls of the Underworld freed, Eirene escapes, and makes her way to John. He is very happy she's alive, and apologizes for her death. They join back up with Elektra, as the two girls are infuriated at each other for being an interest to John. They fight each other under the will of Aphrodite, until John stops her. John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Time (John Smith 10) *Demigod (John Smith 10) *Herald of the Gods *Forced to Fight *Curse of Ares *Sucked In *Sea of Monsters *Reasoning (John Smith 10) *Against the Gods *Fear (John Smith 10) *Revenge of the Gods *War with the Titans *The LabyrinthProphecy (John Smith 10) *Prophecy (John Smith 10) (death) Omniverse * Catfight (John Smith 10) (revealed to be revived) * Fall of Olympus * Final Siege Dimension 23 (John 23: Megaman) Eirene makes her return in Dimension 23, having a PhD in Roman History and Myths at the age of 17. She works as an advisor for the museum about the Ancient Roman ruins they had acquired. When the Roman Android Gods were released from their sleep, she forcibly joins up with Megaman to stop them, despite Megaman not being interested in her help at all. Appearances * The Ancient Robots * Dreams of an Absolution * Strength of a Woman * Lightning Strikes Twice Trivia *Eirene is based off Annabeth Chase from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. *Eirene is the spelling of the name Irene in greek times. The name means "Peace." (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 00:31, September 3, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:John Smith 10 Category:Heroes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Revived Characters Category:Females